


You Can Hear It In The Silence

by IBoatedHere



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBoatedHere/pseuds/IBoatedHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben comes home to a dark apartment close to midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Hear It In The Silence

Ben comes home to a dark apartment close to midnight. 

He assumes Caleb’s already gone to bed so he sets his keys in the bowl by the door carefully and shushes them when they clink against the glass. He toes off his shoes and runs a hand through his hair as he slides across the kitchen floor in his dress socks to flip the overhead light on. It won’t reach into the bedroom. 

There’s a plate full of food in the fridge with a note on it signed with a smiley face and Ben feels the same rush of affection for Caleb he’s been feeling for years, the one people told him would fade with time, with years together and a ring on his finger and the familiarity of coming home to the same person day after day. 

He unwraps the cling wrap and pops the plate in the microwave, sets he time, and let’s his head hang as he stands in front of it. The gentle hum of it starts to lull him to sleep. He’s not sure he’s even hungry but it would be a waste not to eat it after all the work Caleb put into it. 

“You look exhausted.”

Ben startles and whips around to face Caleb, sleepily smiling and watching him over the back of the couch. 

“Jesus, Caleb,” Ben presses his hand over his heart.

“Sorry I scared you.”

“Did you wait up for me?”

“I tried. I think I fell asleep around 10:30. Weak.”

“Sorry I’m home so late. Washington and Arnold and Sackett…”

“It’s okay. I understand.”

Ben frowns. Caleb’s too good for him and he’s always known it. He summons the last bit of energy he has to hop over the back of the couch and land soundly on top of him. All the air rushes out of Caleb in one big breath as he laughs into the side of his neck. 

“Thank you, Caleb.”

“For what?” He asks as he works his hand beneath Ben’s jacket and runs it down his spine. 

“Everything,” Ben whispers. “Just everything.”

Caleb applies a bit more pressure against his back right on that spot he knows always bothers him and Ben stretches like a cat into the touch and he wants to thank him for that too. 

There’s only the sound of the microwave and the fabric of Ben’s jacket and dress shirt moving shuffling against Caleb’s hand until the microwave timer goes off and everything goes quiet. 

“Your foods done.”

“Uh huh.”

“You gonna eat it?”

Ben sighs. “In a minute.”

“You gonna fall asleep here?” 

“Probably.”

“You’re very heavy.”

Ben lifts his head up. “Do you want me to move?”

Caleb shakes his head and holds him tighter. “Not even a little bit.”


End file.
